


First

by HoneyBadgerMole



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Top Sokka (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBadgerMole/pseuds/HoneyBadgerMole
Summary: Zuko has been nurturing a crush on the jock in his AP Psych class but he has been too scared to talk to him until they get paired up for a project.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 822





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a purely Sokka/Zuko work (any of the other tagged relationships are only ever referenced). This is my first time posting anything, I'd love to get advice in the comments or if I need to fix anything. I'm honestly just here because boys kissing makes me happy. Hope y'all enjoy!

Zuko had been enjoying his AP psych class right up until Mr. Bumi said "The first quarter project will be done with a partner. You have five minutes to find someone to work with before I go over the project."

Zuko sighed and slouched down in his chair. He wore black jeans, converse, and a red hoodie with the Flamio Hotman brand logo on the front. The hood was currently pulled up trying to hide his scar from view. He hated walking down the halls of Roku High with people constantly staring at the left side of his face. He looked about but all of the people at desks adjacent to his already seemed to have found partners. As he glanced around the room he saw a bald boy he noticed on the first day because of his bright blue tattoos. He was looking at a girl with tan skin, brown eyes, and hair tied up in an interestingly styled bun. She had an apologetic look as she talked to someone who Zuko assumed was her brother based on their resemblance to each other. The guy gave a shrug before he hugged his sister and turned to face in Zuko's direction, seemingly scanning the room for a partner as well.

Zuko remembered the first time he saw the boy. On the first day of school Zuko had arrived early and was sitting at the back of the class watching the people trickle in. When the boy stepped in the room Zuko's heart skipped a beat. He was tall and muscular with a distinctive hairstyle. He wore a goofy grin that made his intense ocean blue eyes crinkle around the corners and a blue jersey. Even after being in a class with him for a month he still had to catch his breath whenever he saw the boy.

 _Oh for the love of spirits don't pick me as your partner. Please._ Zuko thought to himself. _Oh no_. The hot guy was walking towards him. _I don't know how to interact with people. I'm gonna embarrass myself in front of the hot guy._ The guy stopped in front of his desk. _Oh shit._

"Hey, do you have a partner?" he asked.

"Um, no" he said, awkwardly trying to ignore the tightness in his stomach. _Act normal. How do normal people act?_

"Well yah do now!" He said cheerily, not seeming to notice Zuko internally screaming. "My name's Sokka."

 _Might as well get it over with._ Zuko removed his hood keeping his eyes trained on Sokka's face to gage his reaction. Sokka's eyes scanned his face and flicked to the left side for a split second but then he refocused his attention.

"I respect the man bun."

"What?" of all the reactions he had ever received this was not one of them.

"I mean, it obviously doesn't hold a candle to my magnificent warrior's wolf tail but I like it." Sokka's hand suddenly came up and Zuko preemptively winced, slightly jerking away. Sokka didn't seem to notice. He pointed at his hand "Come on dude, high five!"

Zuko halfheartedly reached up and returned Sokka's high five. His fingers were calloused but still gentle and his hands were really, really warm. "You're hot." _Fuck, that was outloud wasn't it?_ "Sorry, I just meant umm temperature wise. Not that you're not hot the other way too. Just that I uh didn't intend to-"

He was cut off by Sokka erupting with laughter. Zuko could only assume his face was red as a tomato. _Dear spirits, can I die now?_ After a solid minute Sokka's mirth subsided. "Usually I'm the one who flirts first but I'm okay with the change of pace."

If it was possible, Zuko blushed even more when Sokka brought up flirting. "I wasn't-"

"Nah, it's cool man I was joking" he said nonchalantly grabbing Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko hoped Sokka didn't see him flinch or feel him tense when his hand slapped Zuko's left shoulder. He hadn't really been a big fan of physical contact ever since-

"Please get to your seats," Mr. Bumi cut off Zuko's train of thought. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as Sokka returned to his desk. "You will observe social behaviours for a week taking detailed notes then come up with a hypothesis and a theoretical experiment to see if the hypothesis is true." The bell rang, ending the final period of the week, and Mr. Bumi called out as the people started to flood into the hallway "If you have any questions I'm free after school on Wednesdays."

Zuko started to pack up his things but jumped when Sokka bounded over and slammed his hands on the desk. His pencil case went flying scattering pencils across the floor. He sighed as he started to get out of his seat. "Sorry, I'll grab that. Put your contact info in my phone." Sokka said, quickly shoving Zuko his phone, before bending down and picking up Zuko's things.

Zuko picked up Sokka's phone but was met by a lock screen. "Umm, you'll have to put in the password."

"It's Yue" Sokka responded, not looking up.

Zuko typed it in and the phone unlocked. Sokka had a background picture of him, his sister, and a woman who looked a lot like the two of them. It was an old photo, Sokka looked like a young child but he still had the same recognizable smile. He opened up the contacts icon and input his number with the contact name "Zuko (Psychology Partner)."

Sokka straightened up and offered Zuko his pencil case. He took it and handed Sokka his phone. "So you just give random strangers your phone password?"

"Eh, I'm lazy. Besides I make sure to delete all my nudes," seeing the mortified look on Zuko's face "I'm kidding, I don't have a girlfriend to send them to."

 _Ouch._ Zuko always defaulted to assuming people were straight. Less likely to get hurt that way. But that didn't mean there wasn't still a twinge of pain in his chest when a guy he liked mentioned being into girls and more importantly not into guys.

Sokka seemed to be struck by an idea "Are you busy tomorrow?"

He was half tempted to lie. He knew how much it would hurt to spend time with this handsome boy who he had admired from afar since the beginning of the school year but knowing he would never like him back. "I have work in the evening but apart from that no." Zuko reasoned the sooner the project was over the less time he'd have to spend with Sokka.

"I have practice from ten till three on Saturdays. Send me your address and I'll meet you there after three to brainstorm and make a plan," he paused for a second, seeming to notice for the first time the discomfort on Zuko's face. "Or we could meet at my house if you want."

"No, it's fine. My uncle has been telling me to bring company over so he has someone better to play Pei Sho with."

"Awesome! I love that game. See you tomorrow." With that, Sokka bounded out of the room.

Zuko didn't know how to feel. He'd just met the boy he had a crush on. He was adorable and funny and kind and straight. _There's always a catch isn't there?_

The Jasmine Dragon was only a couple of blocks from the school so he walked home every day. He tried to keep his mind off of Sokka as he trotted down the sidewalk weighed down by a heavy backpack. _He's straight. He won't like you back. Just move on._ Zuko's internal monologue berated him. If only it were that easy. If only he could ignore the way he felt about boys. He wouldn't even be going to Roku High. He wouldn't be living with his Uncle in a loft over the Jasmine Dragon. He wouldn't have his scar.

Zuko then continued with his normal routine get home, do homework, work in the Jasmine Dragon, and eat dinner with his Uncle.

"How is my roast duck, nephew?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Pretty good. Thanks. Oh, I'm having someone over tomorrow."

Iroh clapped his hands together "That's wonderful! It will be so lovely to have a guest over."

"I think you'll like him. He says he likes Pei Sho."

"A man of taste. Maybe you will learn something from him," there was a slight pause "Is this young man a friend of yours or-"

Zuko cut his Uncle off "He's just my partner for a project. I still have some homework to finish up before bed," Zuko said, standing up and quickly beginning to clear the table.

"Nephew," Iroh called after Zuko as he was about to close his bedroom door "he will be our honored guest no matter what."

Zuko nodded and closed the door not wanting to explain how much he wished he could bring Sokka over as a date. Iroh was the first person Zuko came out to. He remembered the way his shoulders shook as his Uncle embraced him telling him that he would love Zuko no matter who he loved.

Zuko spent the morning of the next day studying and working on other classes. He tried to ignore the dread welling up in his chest as the clock inched towards three. His phone buzzed a minute or two after three. He received a text from Sokka stating "OMW. ETA 3:10." Zuko decided to go downstairs to the café with his school things and meet Sokka there.

Zuko was sitting alone with his hoodie pulled up hunched over his computer reading the rubric Mr. Bumi had posted when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jerked away from the contact. _Spirits damn it! Why do people always touch my left side?!_

"Hiya, Zuko. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Sokka said, sitting across from him.

Zuko tried not to glower as he took his hood off. He spotted a green iced drink in Sokka's hand that he assumed he had bought from the counter next to him. "Is that Cactus Juice?"

Sokka nodded excitedly. "It's a dare for people to try it. I thought I'd see what the hype is about."

"Can you see what the hype is about after we get some work done? That thing has three times as much caffeine as the average espresso."

"Aww, you're no fun" Sokka whined.

"If it means getting an A in this class, then yes, I am no fun."

They got to work reading over the rubric and exchanging ideas. Sokka looked defeated and huffed propping up his head with his hand looking at the people in line. Suddenly Sokka inhaled "I have the perfect idea. We could hangout here and count how many people pull out and look at their phone while waiting in line. Then the hypothesis is something like people use their phones more often in social situations with people they don't know."

"We'll have to clean up the wording and do a couple other things to meet the criteria but I think this should work. Uh, good job," he feebly offered as a compliment.

"High five?" He asked

"Sure."

Only after Zuko responded did Sokka raise his hand. _Did he do that because he noticed I flinched or for some other reason?_ They exchanged a high five.

"Am I still hot?" Sokka sarcastically asked, giving a cartoonish smolder.

Zuko blushed but also laughed, liking the fact he had an inside joke with his crush. "We never mention that again. Got it?"

"Ugh, fine."

They worked for another hour. Once or twice Sokka would get close to him to point out something on the computer. Zuko tried to act normal when this happened. Like Sokka's face wasn't inches away from his. Like their shoulders weren't touching and warmth didn't radiate off of Sokka's golden brown skin. Like he couldn't smell something almost intoxicating about Sokka; a masculine yet sweet smell.

"Welp, I think that's all we can do till we start collecting data on Monday," Sokka said. "Finally, Cactus Juice!"

Zuko pinched his eyes not wanting to know what would happen when someone as bubbly as Sokka consumed that much caffeine. Something came over him and before he could stop himself he blurted out "If you want we can hang upstairs at my place for a little bit before my shift starts. I think my uncle would like to meet you."

"Sure!" Sokka replied cheerfully looking a bit surprised. "The longer I'm out, the longer until my dad badgers me into reading Love Amongst the Dragons."

"You have Mr. Paku too?" Zuko inquired as he led Sokka up the stairs to his apartment.

"Yeah, I hate English. The only unit I ever ace is poetry, specifically haikus."

Zuko opened the door and found his Uncle at the stove prepping dinner. He turned "You must be the young man my nephew invited over. He says you like Pei Sho."

"I do." Sokka stuck out his hand and Iroh strode over and took it. "Please come in. Nephew will you watch the vegetables while they cook? Me and this young man have a game to play."

It was quiet for a bit excepting the sizzles from the pan and the click of tiles being placed on the board.

"I approve of this one, nephew," Iroh eventually said smiling. "He is a wise strategist. And he vibrates."

"Sorry, that's just the cactus juice kicking in." Sokka said with a manic grin.

"What you need is some nice calming tea. Would you like to stay for dinner, everything is ready?" Iroh asked.

"That would be great, thanks," Sokka replied. He pulled out his phone. "Dang it, I need to text my Dad to tell him I'll be staying but my phone's dead."

"I'll prepare the plates. Help your friend find a charger." Iroh gave a knowing smile and Zuko turned away from Sokka to hide his blush.

"There should be one in my room." He gestured for Sokka to follow him and he led the other boy into the small room. There was a bed, a nightstand, a few sparse decorations on the walls and a dresser with a photo of his mother, a couple random knickknacks, and a small pride flag his Uncle had gotten him when he first moved in at the beginning of the summer.

Shit. Before Zuko could snatch it out of sight he saw Sokka's eyes fall on it. His entire body went rigged. Zuko was by no means weak but Sokka was an inch or two taller than him and was more muscular. Zuko waited trying to prep himself for whatever ever may come. He turned to Zuko who prepared for a blow or a shout.

"So where's your charger?" Sokka asked, seemingly unfazed.

"Oh, uh, over here," he walked over and pointed next to his night stand.

"Thanks." Sokka bent over and Zuko glanced away awkwardly. Trying not to notice the fact that Sokka clearly did a lot of squats. When he got up he looked at Zuko differently. There was something in his eyes. Pity? Worry? Sadness? It didn't seem to be contempt or hatred so the tightness in Zuko's chest eased slightly but he still didn't like the fact that this jock who he barely knew, knew he was gay.

"Everything is ready!" His uncle called to them. Zuko hurriedly walked out of the room Sokka following.

Zuko was quiet throughout dinner. Sokka and Uncle Iroh talked animatedly about Pei Sho and other strategy games. At one point Sokka asked something about tea and Iroh began gushing about why he started the café. Just as dinner was about to end a ringing came from Zuko's room.

"That'll be my Dad coming to pick me up." He turned to Iroh and bowed thanking him and telling him how wonderful dinner was. As he was leaving he turned to Zuko "See yah. Can't wait to work on the project with you." He gave a smile different from his goofy grin, it was warm and tender. Then he was gone, the door closing behind him.

"What a lovely young man. Your shift starts in a few minutes, I recommend you get changed." His Uncle gave him a smile and Zuko silently went off.

His shift was uneventful as fewer and fewer people came into the café. Eventually he closed up and went to check his phone which he kept on silent while he worked.

There was a text from Sokka. "Can you send me a profile photo for your contact? Here's one for me:" Attached there was a picture of Sokka with an arm around his sister at what looked like a pride parade. She wore a shirt that said "Proud Ally (will fight you)". Sokka wore a tank top with a blue, red, and purple stripe between the two. The bi flag. Zuko looked at the photo in shock for a second before saving it as Sokka's profile photo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka work on their project together and Zuko gets to learn more about his crush.

Zuko spent the following day doing homework and mulling things over in his head. Sokka had seen the pride flag he must have figured out Zuko was gay. And the way he looked at him. Was what he saw empathy or understanding? He must have sent that photo intentionally. To show Zuko he was safe? That they were in the same boat? To tell Zuko he liked him back? _Definitely not. He is way out of your league even if you didn't have the scar._ Zuko hated it but his inner monologue had a good point.

That night the nightmares came. They had become fewer and far between over the last few months of living with his uncle. He was stuck unable to move his father before him. "You dishonor this family! You dishonor yourself!" Ozai yelled and his yells echoed around Zuko over and over and over again. It became overwhelming then there was a flash of fire and he woke up panting.

He clutched the stuffed turtleduck his mother gave him as a child. He couldn't help it, the tears just began to slowly leak out of his eyes. It had been what, three- four months since his father kicked him out? It still hurt. Every time he insulted or yelled at or hurt Zuko he always acted like it was Zuko's fault. Considering Ozai never did that to Azula he blamed himself as well. Zuko knew logically in the long run it would be better for him now that he got kicked out. No more explaining away bruises or cowering in fear at the slightest misstep. But the fact his father didn't love him and probably never did hurt unbearably deeply. He cried himself back to sleep as these thoughts swirled through his head.

Zuko's day for the most part was business as usual until, of course, AP psych. He got up, walked to school, and did menial work that taught him nothing. He sat in the library and read books or studied during lunch. The entire day he spent both dreading and looking forward to AP psych. _What am I gonna say to Sokka? What is he going to say to me?_ The final period of the day eventually arrived. He sat absentmindedly gazing at his textbook still lost in thought.

"Hey Zuko!" Sokka called across the room. Strutting over to him.

Zuko waved awkwardly feeling the blush rising in his cheeks. "Uh. Hi."

"So I was thinking I could walk with you after school this week so we can do our people watching project. I have practice around the same time you have your shift so that should work out right?"

Zuko's brain seemed to be buffering. "Um. Yeah, that should work." Zuko opened his mouth wanting to say something but then realizing he had no clue what he wanted to say he closed it again.

"Okay class, in your seats" Mr. Piando said walking to the front.

Sokka waved as he walked to sit where he normally did with his sister. Mr. Bumi gave a lecture with the aid of a powerpoint and the class scribbled notes down. Once or twice Zuko thought he saw Sokka looking at him out of the corner of his eye but it was his left eye and when he turned to check with his good eye Sokka seemed to be dutifully focusing on his work. At one point Zuko turned and Sokka's eyes met his. He looked away quickly, hoping Sokka didn't think he was staring. As soon as the bell rang Sokka walked up to him.

"Hey so Aang, Katara, and I always go to homecoming together and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along?"

"Oh, that's this week?"

"What?! How can you not know homecoming's this week? They have posters all over the cafeteria." Sokka said sounding slightly exasperated.

"I mean, uh, sure I'll go." Zuko replied worried he didn't sound enthusiastic enough he added "It's a date."

 _Nope. Shit._ He heard it as soon as he said it and, as seemed to be standard when he was with Sokka, he blushed furiously.

Sokka didn't seem to care. "Great!" They walked out of the building as Sokka continued "Are you coming to the game as well?"

"Sports ball isn't really my thing," Zuko responded honestly.

"C'mon! Agni Kai so much more than 'sports ball'!" Sokka was off. Exuberantly explaining the different positions and how the game worked. Zuko honestly didn't understand most of what Sokka was saying but he couldn't help but smile at the passion and excitement he showed. Eventually he slowed down "Make sense?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" Zuko said, smirking.

"Ugh. You're impossible!"

There was a slight lull in the conversation. Zuko didn't know what came over him but he asked "Why did you send me that photo?"

"I mean, you didn't have a profile pic for me and you still haven't sent me one. But, I also saw the flag on your dresser. Sorry, I didn't mean to assume, if you just like rainbows or something..." He shrugged his confident exterior ever-so-slightly cracking to show awkward nervousness."

There, he had plausible deniability. Just tell Sokka it was to support a friend or something and he wouldn't have to deal with it. But, for some reason, he wanted to tell Sokka. "Nope. I, uh, I like guys," he paused as a thought occurred to him "Does your team know?"

"Yeah. I think you might have noticed by now but I'm not quiet-"

"No kidding."

Sokka rolled his eyes at Zuko's comment. "Who I like is just one thing that's central to who I am. So, yeah, they know. Sarcasm and a crippling addiction to beef jerky are also central to who I am but people tend to care about that less."

Sokka's remark made Zuko laugh. It had been so long since he truly laughed and now this boy was making him uncontrollably shake and snort.

"Oh, so the grumpy emo kid does smile?" Sokka said, gently nudging Zuko's shoulder with his own. He was walking on Zuko's right and he moved slowly enough that the contact didn't make Zuko flinch.

Sokka kept making jokes and puns. He revealed that his specific type of sarcasm was called "Sokkasm." Zuko rolled his eyes at the boy but he smiled all the way to the tea shop. They spent an hour watching people taking statistics and notes. Eventually Sokka's phone vibrated.

"My dad's outside." He began gathering up his things and shoving them in his bag. Just before he was about to walk away he looked over his shoulder at Zuko. There was something about how he looked at Zuko with those gorgeous blue eyes that made Zuko feel like he was melting. "See you tomorrow. And send me a profile photo for yourself." Then he jogged out of the tea shop.

The rest of his day was uneventful. He finished up homework, did his shift, and ate dinner with his uncle.

"You seem to be happier than normal my nephew. Whatever could have caused this change?" He asked with a somewhat knowing look.

"Sokka invited me to a school dance and asked me to watch him at his game." Zuko said not knowing how to explain the hopefulness that had been ignited in him when he found out that Sokka was bi.

"Ah, you've made a friend, how wonderful." He beamed at Zuko.

"Yeah, he's really nice." Zuko said with a small smile.

That night he sat in bed scrolling through his camera roll. He didn't have any pictures of himself with his burn. Eventually he settled on a picture from about a year ago. He was standing with his uncle in front of the Jasmine Dragon with a large sign saying "Grand Opening."

The rest of the week passed in a blur. The clocks seemed to slow to a stop in his periods before Psych. He looked forward to seeing Sokka arrive through the door shouting at people on his team "Kiyoshi Warriors can suck it! Roku Fire Sages for the win!" Returning Sokka's friendly hand wave always made him happy. Sometimes Mr. Bumi would say something cringey or funny and they would make eye contact across the room seemingly reading each other's minds just by the expressions they shared.

They walked to the café together, Sokka talked exuberantly about anything and everything and Zuko listened and laughed at the randomness of Sokka's brain. It turned out Sokka wasn't nearly as much of a jock as he seemed. He was pretty nerdy and loved showing Zuko his color coded notes. He talked about his sister and while all he ever did was complain about her Zuko could tell he loved her more than anything. Sokka was good about not asking Zuko too many personal questions which he appreciated. As they worked throughout the week slowly yet surely Sokka migrated until he would sit at Zuko's right side with their shoulders or thighs occasionally brushing. They punctuated their data collection with snarky remarks about the people they were watching.

At one point Zuko asked "Why are you so judgmental?"

Sokka flashed his grin and responded "When you're as sexy as me everyone's below you." He tried to nonchalantly lean back in his chair but he misjudged his balance and tipped over.

Zuko moved before he knew what he was doing and grabbed Sokka. Sokka's chair clattered to the ground but the boy himself was enveloped in Zuko's arms. As he was falling he had flailed his arms about trying to find something to grab on to. They were now wrapped around Zuko's neck. Their noses were inches apart and he looked directly into Sokka's eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful shade of blue. Then he realized that the café had gone silent and was looking towards the disturbance. He quickly let go of Sokka, straightened up, and cleared his throat trying to pretend nothing happened. Pretending that he wasn't tempted for a split second to close the distance between his and Sokka's lips.

He and Sokka looked at each other both blushing a little bit. "What were you saying about being sexy?" Zuko asked. They both erupted into laughter.

"I said no such thing. You have no proof." He said, giving Zuko a smirk.

Eventually the final day of data collection and the Homecoming game arrived. "As much fun as I had hanging out with you I'm glad this project is going to be over soon." Sokka said as he packed his laptop into its case."

"I'll see you at the game tonight," Zuko said. He tried to return his friend's smile but he felt sad that he wouldn't have an excuse to spend time with Sokka now that the project was over.

Sokka looked at Zuko then cheerily said "My Dad's picking me up and taking me to the school for the game. You should catch a ride with us."

On the one hand he knew he didn't have a chance with Sokka and spending time with him would only get him more attached to this fantasy. However, on the other hand, Sokka made him happy and he loved spending time with him. The conversation was natural and he never laughed as much with anyone else. "Uh, sure that'd be great. Thanks. I'll go put my stuff away and meet you outside."

Sokka nodded and Zuko ran upstairs quickly tossing his school things on his bed. "Uncle, I'm going to hang out with Sokka. Haru is covering for me." He called to his Uncle who was reading a book of some sort in the living room.

Iroh waved at Zuko as he ran out of the flat "Have fun my nephew."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko goes with Sokka to his game but ends up in an awkward situation.

Sokka was standing on the curb just outside the café waiting for Zuko. He looked up from his phone which he had idly been scrolling through.

"This'll be the first school game I go to." He told Sokka.

"C'mon dude you gotta have spirit! It's fun!" Sokka replied. _Is this guy ever not upbeat?_

"Hey kids!" A male voice called from a blue minivan that pulled up in front of them.

Without hesitation Sokka opened the door and jumped in. "Get in Zuko," he gestured and Zuko awkwardly clambered in.

"Ah, you must be the guy my son's been talking about." The voice came from the front. Blue eyes identical to Sokka's looked at Zuko through the mirror.

"Dad," Sokka whined.

"As your dad it's my sworn duty to embarrass you at every chance I get." He said, turning to give Sokka a smile. He looked at Zuko "Would you like to see some baby pictures? He was so adorable in the tub."

"Uh, no thanks. Mr.-" he trailed off realizing he didn't know Sokka's last name.

"Call me Hakoda. It's fine." He responded with a warm smile. He started to drive. "We're going to pick your sister and Aang up before we go to the school."

"Hey Zuko," he turned his head to look at Sokka who seemed to be wearing a mischievous grin. "I know the perfect thing to give you school spirit." He pulled out a small, cheap-looking plastic tray of makeup that looked like it had been bought from a Halloween store. He used a finger to smear two black stripes under his eyes. "Let me do you!" He paused then jokingly said "If you don't let me I'll just write 'Fuck Kiyoshi High" on your forehead."

"Let the man go without makeup if he wants Sokka." Hakoda called from the front.

He loved the idea of making Sokka happy and feeling his warm gentle hands on his skin. He hated the idea of Sokka touching his scar and people looking at him like a weirdo for wearing makeup. As if he read Zuko's mind Sokka chimed in "Everyone wears it I promise you won't look weird." He clasped his hands together and gave a joking pout. 

"Ugh, fine." _Fuck it._

"Awesome! Okay, look at me and close your eyes, I don't want to accidentally poke you." If only that were the worst thing that had happened to one of his eyes. 

He pointed at Sokka and attempted a menacing look. "If you draw a dick on my face I swear."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Get over here." Zuko complied leaning over the armrest quietly dreading the touch. "I think I'm gonna start my masterpiece on the right." Knowing where the contact was coming from when he couldn't see it was comforting and he relaxed a little.  
For as boisterous as he acted, Sokka was very gentle with Zuko. _How are his hands always so warm?_ It was a weird sensation when Sokka moved from the right to the left of Zuko's face. There was severe nerve damage from the burns. Then Sokka's warmth abandoned his face. Zuko normally wasn't a touchy-feely person but some part of him missed the feeling of Sokka touching him.

"Here check it out! Dickless as promised." He smiled and turned his phone camera for Zuko to look at himself. Sure enough there was black face paint smeared under his eye sockets.

"Uh, thanks. I appreciate that." He tried to keep his face from betraying the fact that his heart felt like it was going to explode.

The minivan stopped. It appeared Sokka didn't live too far from the school or Zuko. "Here let's hop in the back and make room for the kids." Sokka suggested.

Zuko followed him back. They were no longer separated by arm rests and Sokka took the opportunity to stretch his arms and rest one of them on the back of the seat. His hand was just behind Zuko's head. He imagined for a second leaning his head on Sokka's shoulder his arm wrapped around him. Sokka's other hand gently stroking his hair. Zuko absorbing Sokka's heat and inhaling his scent.

"Hiya! Are you the guy coming with us to the dance tomorrow?" The young bald kid bounded into the car. "I'm Aang by the way if they didn't tell you."

Zuko was jerked out of his fantasy. "Uh, hi Aang I'm Zuko."

"Hey, Dad," Katara got in the van and gave her father a kiss on the head before taking her seat. 

As they got back on the road towards the school Hakoda scanned the radio and then he muted it for a second. He got a mischievous look in his eye identical to Sokka's. "Hey kids, I need your help annoying Sokka." Katara and Aang gave each other a giddy look. Hakoda cranked the volume dial then "Secret Tunnel" was blaring in the car. 

Sokka groaned "Ugh, I hate this song. It's catchy and gets stuck in your head but the lyrics don't even make sense-"

His complaints were drowned out when the chorus hit and Hakoda, Katara, and Aang all yelled "Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!!!"

Sokka looked at Zuko and melodramatically moaned "End my suffering." Everyone in the car except for Sokka burst into laughter. 

"Okay kids hop out here and I'll try to find parking," Hakoda said as he dropped them off in front of the school.

"I need to get to my team. Will you help Zuko out? This is his first game." Sokka said before jogging off. 

"Don't worry, this is my third game." Aang told Zuko. "I was raised by monks, see the tattoos?" He asked, gesturing at his forehead, he didn't wait for Zuko to respond before continuing. "Katara's dad was nice enough to take me in being a refugee and all. This is my first year at a high school."

Zuko recalled something about the Air Nomad genocide going on all the way across the world. "Um, that's rough buddy." _What the fuck am I supposed to say to that?_ He felt a twinge of guilt. He knew his father had something to do with that war. Just another life his father had ruined.

"Come on. Let's go get seats." Katara said, holding Aang's hand and gently pulling him towards the field. For some reason Zuko felt like Katara didn't like him. She probably thought his scar was off putting. He didn't blame her. He didn't like himself much either.

He followed them to the stadium that was just starting to fill up as people trickled in. Aang and Katara got seats in the front and Aang started animatedly talking to Katara. Zuko sat in the row behind them gazing out across the field.

_Sokka said he'd miss spending time with me. Was he trying to be polite or did he mean it? What if he likes me? Why did he put his hand behind my head on the headrest?_

Zuko shook his head trying to stop the line of thinking. Sokka probably didn't like him and he was the only friend Zuko had made so far at this school. He wasn't going to ruin it just because he wanted Sokka. But, spirits, did he ever want Sokka. 

The first half of the game passed by in a blur. Zuko honestly didn't pay a lot of attention because he saw Sokka sitting on the sidelines keeping a keen focus on how the game was going. At one point he walked over to Mr. Piando, the Agni Kai coach, pointed at certain things on a clipboard and they appeared to discuss something. Zuko tried to focus on the game but he didn't know what was going on so he just cheered whenever Katara and Hakoda did. Hakoda had arrived and sat himself next to Katara a minute or two before the game began. When it came to halftime Aang said they should go get snacks and the grumbling in his stomach agreed. They got lucky and ended up in a fast moving line. Just as they were about to get to the front of the line a small figure bumped into Zuko his chest was suddenly covered in hot and cold liquid.

"Ugh, watch out will you?!" He yelled angrily. "What are you, blind?"

"As a matter of fact," a small girl with glassy eyes looked at the sound of his voice "I am blind!" Then she stormed off. 

Zuko looked down at what appeared to be a mixture of ice cold grape soda and nacho cheese splattered all over his shirt. "I'm going to head into the building and try to wash this mess off." He growled as he marched out of the stadium and into the school. He swerved through the hallways until he found a bathroom and ducked in.  
Zuko leaned over the sink and tried to use the sink's water to wash his shirt but he couldn't quite get all of it. _Spirits, please don't let anyone walk in here._ He whipped his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror for a second. He was thin but muscular. He kept his black hair pulled back in a small bun most of the time. Zuko made eye contact with himself in the mirror. His eyes were the color of amber gold. He used to like them until- until his father burned him.

Suddenly he heard the door swing open. _Shit._ Then his eyes fell upon the boy who entered the bathroom. _Fuck. Who else would it be?_ Sure enough, Sokka stood there with his sports bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks taking in the sight of Zuko shirtless, alone in the bathroom. A slight blush tinged Sokka warm brown cheeks but that didn't compare to the heat rising in Zuko's face.

"I- there was an accident- nachos-" Zuko was overwhelmed and incoherent as he tried to explain why he was there. 

Sokka gave a snort of laughter. "Hey man, it's cool. I have a spare, clean jersey if you want it."

Zuko weighed the pros and cons, eventually deciding he'd rather not be stuck in a wet, stained t-shirt for the rest of the evening. "Yeah, thanks." 

Sokka dug around in his bag for a minute before tossing Zuko a jersey. He fumbled and caught it trying to pull it over his head as quickly as possible.

"Um, I'll go now." Zuko meekly pointed at the door and walked out. _Fuck. That was so awkward._ Zuko realized he still had a sopping wet t-shirt in his hand. He draped it over the fence leading into the stadium. 

He got back to his seat just as the marching band performance ended. He gazed at the cheerleader's performance until the announcer came on and said the second half was beginning. A small motion caught his eye and he saw Sokka waving up at him. _He's not looking at me he's looking at his fami-_ Zuko's inner monologue was cut off when Sokka made direct eye contact with him and flashed his beautiful smile before pulling a helmet on and running into the field. 

Now that Sokka was playing, Zuko watched far more intently. He was strong and dexterous, gracefully running around the field. Agni Kai involved teams passing a ball and martial arts. At one point Sokka got thrown by a girl almost half his size using his inertia against him. Zuko winced and looked away from the violence. Seeing a person trying to strike another person brought back bad memories. 

Then he heard Hakoda yelling "Come on Sokka you got this!"

Zuko refocused and saw Sokka sprinting across the field just before he was about to reach the end a player leaped towards him but he dodged and the crowd erupted into cheers. 

"Woo! Go Sokka!" He yelled not knowing the exact significance of what had happened but he could see how happy and proud Sokka was of himself.

Not long after that the game ended. They all waited outside a set of doors before Sokka eventually came out. He had taken off the padding and jersey he'd been wearing and changed into street clothes. The blue shirt complimented his eyes and it was unbuttoned low enough that Zuko could see a significant amount of his bare chest. 

Hakoda ran up to Sokka and pulled him into what looked like a crushing bear hug. "You did well. I'm so proud of you." 

"Losing circulation Dad," Sokka replied but Zuko could tell his dad praising him like that meant the world to him. There was a twinge of jealousy in Zuko. Hakoda eventually let go. 

"Yeah, good job." Zuko said, looking at Sokka.

"What? No congratulatory hug?" Sokka said jokingly at him. Zuko didn't know what came over him. He walked up to Sokka until they were practically nose-to-nose then wrapped his arms around the other boy. "Um, I was joking, but I'm okay with the result." Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko, gave a gentle squeeze then let go. 

Zuko had always enjoyed his personal space and was never overly physically affectionate. After the way his father treated him he was always wary of other people initiating contact. But Sokka, Sokka was different. Zuko didn't mind it when Sokka got close to him and when Sokka held him in his arms for that split second he felt safe.

"You smell like sweat and fake grass." He said, trying to break the tension. This seemed to work as people broke into laughter at his remark.

It was fairly quiet during the car ride back to his place. Sokka and Aang both seemed tired out. After a few minutes the car reached a stop.

"Thanks," Zuko told Hakoda as he started to get out of the car.

"Zuko," Sokka said his name as he reached out and gently touched the back of his hand to get his attention. "We'll pick you up for the dance at seven tomorrow."

"Okay," Zuko replied as he reciprocated Sokka's gentle somewhat sleepy smile.

He got out of the car, went to the apartment, and did his nightly routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and whatnot. All the while he replayed the feeling in his head of the warmth of Sokka's hand and the electricity that seemed to go straight to his heart when Sokka touched him. He collapsed into bed and slept peacefully through the night still in Sokka's jersey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Zuko go to Homecoming... as friends... mostly.

Even though he knew it was homecoming weekend Mr. Paku had still assigned copious amounts of homework so Zuko spent a fair portion of his morning working on that. He spent an embarrassingly long amount of time digging through his wardrobe trying to pick an outfit to wear. Eventually he settled on a red formal shirt and black pants. He tried to figure out what to do with his hair but gave up and just pulled it back into the normal bun atop his head. In the back of his head he wondered what Sokka would think of his appearance and if he would like it.

Just before it was time to go his uncle forced him to stand for pictures."You look so handsome my nephew. I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Zuko scowled as his uncle tried to take pictures, he felt uncomfortable with the idea that there would be copies made of his shameful mark. His phone buzzed and he saw a little icon of Sokka in his bi tank top. His message read "Get in the car loser. We're going shopping." He waved off his uncle fussing with his hair and ran out to meet Hakoda's minivan. Sokka flung open the door.

Zuko got in and took in Sokka's appearance as the car began to drive. Sokka looked cute. He wore a pastel blue shirt and a bowtie. The shirt highlighted his muscular shoulders and suited him perfectly.

Sokka interrupted his thoughts. "You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you." He blushed at Sokka's compliment and couldn't help but smile at the fact that this amazingly hot guy thought he looked good. He wondered if he might be imagining it but he thought Sokka might have blushed too.

"Everyone looks great!" Aang exclaimed from behind them. Zuko jumped before turning to the back of the car. Aang wore orange monk's robes and Katara, who was sitting next to him, wore a red outfit that exposed her midriff.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Zuko pulled out of his pocket the jersey Sokka lent him last evening, he had cleaned and folded it earlier that day. He handed it to Sokka. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Of course, anytime. I do have to admit you did look pretty good wearing my colors." Sokka attempted a smirk.

Zuko snorted "Your colors?"

"Yeah, come on. Wearing blue is my thing."

Now that Zuko thought about it he didn't think he'd ever seen Sokka wearing something other than blue.

"You kids have fun. I'll pick you up at ten" Hakoda said as they arrived in front of the school. There was already a long line of people waiting to show their tickets and gain entry.

They got out and stood in the slowly progressing line. "So, are you excited to go to your first school dance?" Sokka asked beaming.

"I don't know," Zuko decided to be honest. He wondered why he was so willing to be vulnerable in front of Sokka. "I'm kinda nervous actually. I'm not a really social person and I can't exactly wear a hoodie to cover my face." He gestured at the other students in line who were all in formal attire.

"If anyone's a jerk to you I'll show em a thing or two." He said before making whooshing and pow sounds as he mimed over the top punches. "How's that sound?"

"It sounds like you're a nut job." Zuko replied snarkily but there was something nice about feeling like Sokka genuinely wanted to be protective of him.

Sokka gave a good hearted laugh at Zuko's remark. "It looks like we're going to be stuck in this line for a while. Tell me about yourself. I feel like I know nothing about you."

 _Shit._ He didn't know how to respond, everything about his past was either painful to talk about or embarrassing, usually both. "Um, my favorite tea is jasmine," he tried to think of other things to say. "I'm thinking about becoming a political science major in University."

"Cool! Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like being a leader is my destiny. I want to be honorable and make the world a better place."

"I'm hoping to be an engineering major. I'm a creative and mechanical genius." He started animatedly talking about all his different ideas until he was interrupted by Mr. Paku asking for his ticket.

Aang and Katara almost immediately separated from them going towards the school courtyard as they got in. Sokka led Zuko by the hand to the gymnasium where speakers were blaring into the darkly lit gymnasium. Some students were on the dance floor but many stood around the sides looking bored or annoyed.

It was hard for Zuko to concentrate on his surroundings and what Sokka was saying about the confetti on the floor being a tripping hazard as his heart beat furiously at the gentle grip Sokka had on his hand. Zuko's body naturally ran cold. His family came from a hot place. He guessed Sokka's must have come from a cold one because his hand started to warm Zuko's.

He then pulled him through the gym to the cafeteria where people were lounging around tables drinking water from plastic cups and eating from an assortment of snacks laid on a table.

"Food!" Sokka exclaimed, dragging Zuko over to the table. Just as Zuko was thinking if anyone else tried to lead him around by the hand he would jerk it away Sokka released him, grabbing handfuls of random things and walking over to a table. Zukka missed the warmth that was wrapped around his hand just a second prior.

"Take notes Zuko. The first step is to hit up the snacks before they run out." Sokka said through mouthfuls of trail mix.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Fine. Ignore my world class advice." Sokka gave a cocky smile.

"Ugh. Okay what's your second piece of advice?" Zuko inquired curiously.

"People are going every which way. Hold hands so you don't get separated."

"Oh." _Is that what that was? Was Sokka really only holding my hand so we wouldn't get separated?_ Zuko's feelings were ever so slightly hurt but he kept his face from showing it.

Sokka shoved the snacks in his pockets. "Let's hit the dance floor." He offered Zuko his hand which Zuko took and they were off down the hallway towards the extremely loud gym.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sokka dance. He flailed wildly with no regard for the tempo of the music that was playing. He was struck by a wave of confidence and he walked to Sokka having to get close to be heard over the music. "Your dancing hurts to watch. Let me help. I took lessons for ballroom dance as a kid."

Sokka nodded and Zuko started to guide him around some basic steps. At one point there was confusion over who was spinning who and they ended up practically nose to nose. Sokka picked up the steps quickly and they soon were doing a pretty good waltz in time with the pop music in the background. It was impossible to describe the way Zuko felt every time he touched Sokka. The butterflies in his stomach as Sokka's hands rested on his waist and shoulder. The way he felt looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes smiling down at him. They were in their own little world and Zuko liked it there.

"Got anything else to show me, twinkletoes?" Sokka asked, sounding eager to learn more from Zuko.

"I could show you how to do a dip," he suggested.

Zuko explained the basic motion and Sokka seemed to understand. They went in to try a dip for real. Sokka made sure to brace for Zuko's weight and support him. They executed it perfectly but Sokka lingered in that position. Zuko cradled in his arms, faces inches apart. There was a look in Sokka's eyes as if he had made up his mind about something. The space between their faces began to close. _Holy shit is this actually?!_ Their lips were less than an inch apart and Sokka started to close his eyes. _Is he actually going to kiss me?_ Then Zuko's foot slipped out from under him and he fell hitting his head against the floor. _Spirits fucking damn it!_ Zuko lay there in a daze for a second the shocked feeling of almost kissing Sokka mixed with the surprise of hitting the floor left Zuko confused not knowing what to do. _I guess he had a point about the confetti._

"Shit. Zuko I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Sokka grabbed Zuko's hand with a much firmer grip than before and helped Zuko clamber to his feet. "Here come with me." He led Zuko out the hall and out into the courtyard. It was quiet and dark with only a couple of people wandering in it. "Sit." He gestured at a nearby park bench. Sokka was doing something with his phone then his flashlight came on. "Hold still for a minute."

He gently placed his hand between Zuko's eyes as he sat on the park bench. Moving the flashlight from the outside to the inside of Zuko's face looking analytically into Zuko's eyes. There was something intimate about the long drawn out eye contact. Sokka's face wore a look of concern.

"Your pupillary response seems to be fine. But that doesn't mean you don't have a concussion. How do you feel?" Sokka asked. This is the first time Zuko had ever heard Sokka sound serious.

"I'm okay Sokka. I've hit my head plenty of times before. I'm not concussed." He gave Sokka what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Zuko just hoped Sokka didn't ask how he had gotten concussions before.

"Okay, good to know." The tension in Sokka's voice hadn't gone away. He sat next to Zuko on the bench and buried his face in his hands, giving a shaky sigh. Zuko noticed the tension in Sokka's shoulders and he seemed to be shaking.

He didn't know what to do. Tentatively he put his arm around Sokka's shoulders giving a gentle squeeze. "Is this okay." Sokka nodded not lifting his face from his hands. Zuko moved closer to Sokka wrapping both his arms around his friend. Something changed in Sokka's breathing and he moved so that he had wrapped himself around Zuko and buried his face into Zuko's neck. Sokka's shoulders shook as he began to cry. _How did I manage to fuck up this badly?_

"I was so scared." Sokka murmured into Zuko's shoulder. "I-I can't lose someone, not again."

"Hey, I'm still here. You'll have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me." He said quietly. Sokka gave a muffled laugh against his neck.

They sat there like that for a while. Zuko held his friend close trying to comfort him. Eventually, Sokka pulled back and Zuko relinquished his grip around Sokka's shoulders. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands. "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, you deserve to know." He shakily inhaled and continued "I had a girlfriend about a year ago. When she was born her heart had a defect of some sort. They thought they had solved it with a surgery when she was a baby. But, one day she just collapsed. I had Katara call an ambulance as I did chest compressions. Her name was Yue."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like losing people you care about." He said as Sokka kept wiping away the tears that leaked out of his eyes.

"I just started panicking at the idea that someone else was going to get hurt around me and there was nothing I could do to save them."

He hesitated but then reached out and cupped Sokka's hand with both of his own. "I'm fine. Do you want to head out early. Just hangout somewhere quiet and drink some calming tea." He paused for a second feeling like he would need to explain himself "It's Uncle's solution for everything. I don't have any better ideas."

Sokka gave another choked laugh. "Yeah, that sounds good."

This time Zuko offered his hand and Sokka took it. They weaved their way through the throng of students and out the door into the night. The two boys walked hand in hand in silence to the Jasmine Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to comfort Sokka while being too awkward for his own good.

"Don't worry, my uncle's a heavy sleeper." He assured Sokka as they walked into the flat hearing Iroh's snores through the thin walls. 

Sokka had taken the opportunity while they were walking to text his dad where he was going. Hakoda said it was fine and to text him when he needed a ride home. Zuko only let go of Sokka's hand to get out his keys since the café had been closed by that point. 

Now the two boys stood in Zuko's apartment. It had only been a few months but it was starting to feel like home. He gestured for Sokka to sit on the couch as he closed the door. "I always forget which teas are supposed to be calming. Are you okay with jasmine?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice," Sokka replied. 

Zuko set a kettle to boil on the stove and walked over to Sokka. "Would you like to watch something," he gestured at the small TV across from them "or just hangout and talk?"

"I think watching something funny would be nice." Sokka's voice almost sounded like his normal chipper one but Zuko could sense there was still a lot of stress within him.

He picked up the remote and started scrolling through the different options on the TV. "Definitely not something by M. Night Shyamalan." He remarked. "What about Mushi and Junior. Uncle says he likes the show." 

"Sounds good." 

They sat in silence for a little bit. Eventually Zuko remembered his tea and he got up to check on it. It was about to boil over so he pulled it off the heat and poured the steaming liquid into two mugs. He put a bag of his favorite tea in each and brought them back over resting them on the coffee table. "I'd give those a couple minutes they're pretty hot."

Sokka looked at him "Zuko, why did you take AP psychology?" Zuko was taken aback by the question. "There's just kinda a joke that the only people who take psychology are people who are fucked up in some way. I mean, I signed up because I thought it would be interesting but also because I wanted to learn how losing Yue and my mom before that would affect me." 

"Is that the woman in your background?"

"Yeah."

A large part of Zuko just wanted to spill his heart to Sokka. He yearned to be open with him and talk about how badly his father's abuse had fucked him up. But he didn't want to dump anymore on Sokka's plate. "It's painful to talk about." He wasn't lying when he said this. 

"I get it. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He paused and an almost sheepish look appeared on his face. "Has anyone ever told you, you give good hugs?"

"No. I don't really hug people."

"Oh. Nevermind." Seeing the disappointed look on Sokka's face he realized what he had actually been asked. _Damn it._

He sighed and held his arm out. Sokka immediately moved into the space Zuko had made for him. He wrapped an arm around Zuko's chest and leaned his head against Zuko's shoulder. They sat holding each other for almost half an hour until the first episode ended. 

"Not gonna lie, not a huge fan." Sokka remarked.

"Yeah, I have no clue what Uncle sees in that show."

Sokka glanced at his phone. "Katara's getting worried I have to go." He texted for a minute reassuring his sister and asking his dad to come. He turned his face up to look at Zuko with his chin slightly digging into his shoulder. "Thanks for tonight. I've only known you for a week but it feels like a lot longer."

"It feels like that for me too." A warm, soft feeling rose in Zuko's chest. He looked down into Sokka's eyes. Their faces were so close. Sokka tilted his head up so their lips were mere inches apart and lifted his eyebrows as though asking a question. _Fuck it. I've wanted this for so long._ Zuko leaned in slowly, giving Sokka time to move away if he didn't want to kiss him. 

Then Sokka's phone buzzed and he looked away. "My Dad's here."

_Fuck. My. Life._

Sokka extricated himself and got up. Zuko did the same moving to show him out. He opened the door to the apartment and waited for Sokka who looked down at the undrunk tea. "Sorry I didn't drink that. Would you want to have tea with me sometime?" Sokka asked as he walked towards Zuko, stopping in front of him.

Zuko looked up into Sokka's face and responded flatly "I work at a tea shop."

Sokka did a face palm "No, dumbass. Like on a date."

Zuko's brain exploded. "Uh. Do you mean like date date or li-"

Sokka halted his words as he cupped Zuko's face and brought him in for a kiss. He tensed for a second at the unexpected contact with his face. Then he realized his crush was kissing him. His brain seemed not to be working so he ignored it and just let his body respond. He kissed Sokka back, reaching up and cradling his neck in his hands. Zuko's heart was on fire. Sokka's lips were soft and warm against his. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds which was probably good because Zuko was pretty sure he forgot to breathe. He inhaled as Sokka let go of him and opened his eyes.

"That kind of date." Sokka smiled at the bewildered, surprised, and happy look on Zuko's face. His phone buzzed in his pocket again. "I'll text you to schedule it tomorrow." Then Sokka skipped off with a manic looking grin on his face.

Zuko's fingers went up almost as if to check to see if his lips were still there. _Holy shit. Sokka kissed me._ He closed the door adrenaline and excitement coursing through him. It was only a peck but it meant so much to Zuko. It seemed to have lasted an infinity but Zuko still felt like it was over too soon. He wanted to jump up and down like a little kid. He switched the lights off and went to his room giddy at the idea he was going on a date with Sokka. He was pretty sure if he had less self restraint he'd probably be squealing.

Zuko stripped off his formal wear and collapsed on his bed in only his boxers. He held his turtleduck tight against him. Slowly but surely the energy in his body left. His jaw muscles ached and he realized he'd been smiling. He laid down and after a long while sleep took him. Zuko had one last thought before he lost consciousness. _I hope I don't fuck this date up._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only took a couple thousand words but these idiots are finally going on a date.

"Did you have fun at the dance, Zuko?" Iroh asked after taking a sip of tea. He sat across from Zuko as they ate breakfast.

"Yes, Uncle. Sokka-" he decided he wanted to keep the kiss private. The little special thing he and Sokka shared. "Sokka made sure I had fun."

"You seem happier than usual, nephew." Iroh said, giving him a knowing look over his tea cup.

"I-" Zuko was cut off by his phone buzzing. _Please be Sokka. Please be Sokka. Yes!_ He flipped it over to find his profile photo. 

"Are you free today?"

Zuko hurriedly typed "Until work this evening yeah." 

"Get a towel, swimsuit, change of clothes, and meet me outside in 30 min"

Excitement bubbled up in Zuko. "Um, Sokka wants to hangout. I'm going to get changed." 

He dug around in his dresser. Luckily when he came out he had the forethought to pack his clothes. Eventually he found his maroon swim trunks and a change of clothes appropriate for the heat outside. What is he planning? 

Zuko waited nervously outside the Jasmine Dragon in a beige tank top, his trunks, and flip flops. He held his towel protectively against his chest with his spare clothes bundled inside. He was so nervous his heart was fluttering. This was his first ever date with a boy. The memory of the intimate moment they shared kept flashing back into his head. 

Then he caught sight of Hakoda's car as it stopped in front of him. He opened the door and hopped in. Hakoda seemed normally dressed but Sokka, who was sitting directly across from Zuko, wore bright blue trunks and only had a towel draped across his neck. The muscles in his chest and abdomen were well defined and Zuko glanced away quickly.

He closed the door and they started moving. "My family has season passes to the water park and today's the last day it's open before it shuts down for the fall." Sokka explained looking excited.

"Oh, it's been a long time since I went to a water park. You'll have to show me all the good rides." He said, giving a smile. It somewhat worried him that he'd be stuck in a public place without the ability to cover his scar but he wanted to spend time with Sokka more than he feared strangers judging him. When he was with Sokka he could almost forget about his scar.

"Oh yeah, I know all the good ones. The water whip is probably the best."

Zuko didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. _What are you supposed to say on a date?_

"Hey," Sokka said, getting Zuko to look at him. He placed his hand on Zuko's right shoulder moving his thumb back and forth grazing Zuko's skin. "It'll be fun. I promise." They shared a tender smile that made Zuko want to lean across the car and kiss Sokka but he refrained against it, feeling uncomfortable kissing in front of Sokka's dad. Sokka released his shoulder 

"Thanks. I take it your family enjoys going to the water park?" Zuko asked, trying to make small talk. He used to be so good at it whenever his father would drag him to galas.

"That's an understatement. Katara loves the water. She's on the swim team and is considered a master or something." Use air quotes around the word 'master'. "She's just naturally good with the water. Me, on the other hand, I had to work hard for my doggy paddle." 

"I've seen you dance. I guess finesse isn't really your thing." 

"Hey!" Sokka gave Zuko a pouty scowl.

"Am I wrong?" Zuko lifted his eyebrow.

"That's not the point!" Sokka sputtered indignantly.

They playfully argued, back and forth till the car reached a stop. Hakoda turned around and handed Sokka what looked like two membership cards. "You two boys have fun. Stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry, Dad. We wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do."

"That just makes me worry more." Hakoda waved at them as they walked away.

They got into a fast moving line and got into the park. They stopped by a small locker area and stored their things. Sokka tossed Zuko a bottle of waterproof sunscreen. He took his tank top off feeling shy and rubbed the sunscreen over himself taking care to add extra on his scar. 

"How do I look?" Sokka asked, turning to him. There was a white smear across his chin and Zuko fought back the temptation to make a joke.

"You've got some there." Zuko pointed on his own face where it was.

"Could you rub it in for me?" He said, his voice changing slightly. He gave Zuko a cocky look. _Oh, this is a power move._

"Um, sure." Zuko reached up and held Sokka's chin using his thumb to rub the sunscreen in. As if they were celestial bodies they seemed to be being pulled together by gravity. They were so close.

"You have some there." Sokka motioned at his left cheekbone. "Can I get it?"

Zuko didn't know how to feel about Sokka asking to purposely touch his scar. If anyone else had asked he would have told them to fuck off. He gave Sokka a slight nod. Sokka rested his hand on the side of Zuko's face and ran his thumb along his cheek. They stood like that for a second, looking into each other's eyes. If their bodies were any closer they'd be in an embrace. Zuko closed his eyes and gently pressed his face against Sokka's hand enjoying the warmth and sweetness he felt. His hand left Zuko's face and quickly trailed down his arm before gripping his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" Zuko asked, looking up at Sokka.

Sokka smiled and led the way. The park was crowded as people tried to enjoy the last vestiges of summer. There was a general murmur as people talked amongst each other occasionally being broken by the sounds of screams from the rides in the distance. Giant, brightly colored structures were everywhere. Sokka wound through the throng towing Zuko behind him. They ended up at the base of what looked to be the tallest slide in the park with a long winding slide. Sokka grabbed an inner tube meant for two people and started climbing up the stairs. They ended up at the back of a substantial line. 

"What do you think? Best date you've ever been on?"

Zuko snorted. "That's not a high bar to clear." He tried to keep his eyes trained on Sokka's but his bare chest was distracting.

"What happened. If some guy hurt you, you know I'm always willing to knock heads." Sokka offered sarcastically.

"The only dates I've ever been on were with my ex-girlfriend, Mai. Neither of us were out to anyone at that time but we both ended up gay. She's dating this girl Ty Lee now." He thought for a second. "The dates weren't bad or anything but I didn't exactly feel much either."

Sokka nodded in understanding. "Yeah I've had two girlfriends. The last one was Suki. Do you remember when I got thrown at the Agni Kai?"

"The girl who threw you was your ex?" Zuko snorted.

"We ended things on good terms, she's just violent with everyone." Sokka shrugged.

"So," Zuko paused for a second curious but not wanting to overstep boundaries. "How did you figure out you're into guys?"

"Katara had this boyfriend a while back. He was a total fuck boy. His name was Jet. One time he tried to flirt with me. I told Katara of course. Trust me you don't want to see her angry. But after that I started thinking about the way I felt when Jet was flirting with me. I eventually came to the conclusion that dudes are hot." Sokka gave him a somewhat suggestive grin. "How about you?"

"I think I always knew. I was told to like girls since I was a kid but it never felt right. Mai and I dated because we needed each other's support." He'd never told anyone this before. For some reason Zuko trusted Sokka and it felt good to finally express himself.

They had reached the top of the slide and got in the inner tube. "On three," Sokka said. "One." Then he pushed them off. Zuko's stomach felt like it did a backflip and Sokka whooped. The slide was steep and they accelerated quickly, slamming around winding corners until they were thrown into a pool. The inner tube flipped and Zuko came sputtering out of the water. His bun seemed to have come undone and his hair blocked his vision. He wiped his hair out of his eyes and waded out of the pool. Sokka was already out holding their inner tube also looking soaked.

Sokka brushed some of the hair on Zuko's face behind his ear. "Here." He pulled a hair tie off his wrist and offered it to Zuko, who took it and pulled his sopping wet hair into a messy bun.

They spent the majority of the day going on all the different water slides. They shared conversation while they waited in line. He told Sokka things he had never told anyone before. He talked about how his mom leaving him as a kid made him fear trust. Zuko made sure to leave out why she had felt the need to flee in the first place. Sokka was a good listener and a complete adrenaline junkie, he loved going on fast, wild rides. At one point there was a sudden drop and without thinking Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand. After hours of waiting in hot lines and rushing through water they sat in their double inner tube going around the lazy river.

"Did you have fun?" Sokka asked, yawning.

Zuko gently pushed Sokka's shoulder. "Stop it, you're making me yawn," he teased, also yawning. "I had more fun than I've had in a long time. Thanks." 

They exchanged a long look. Zuko didn't know who leaned in first but their lips met again. There was still a feeling of almost electric energy coursing through Zuko as his mouth made contact with Sokka's. He pulled back after a second.

"You taste like chlorine." He smiled and leaned his forehead against Sokka's, their noses touching. "Maybe we should fix that next time?" He suggested.

"Next time?" Sokka said bemused.

"I-" Zuko felt a wave of shy awkwardness flood over him as red started to rise in his cheeks. He pulled back slightly.

Sokka moved forward and gave Zuko another kiss. "I think I'd like a 'next time'."

Zuko felt like he was walking on air for the rest of the night. He and Sokka held hands as they waited for Hakoda, their fingers intertwined seeming to fit perfectly together. Zuko put his head on Sokka's shoulder and Sokka leaned his head against Zuko's. Something about being with Sokka just felt right, like a puzzle piece falling into place. He couldn't stop smiling all throughout his shift at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko went to bed that night smiling, excited to see Sokka at school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's trying to figure out what exactly he and Sokka are. This one's pretty angst heavy ngl.

Zuko impatiently drummed his pencil on the desk glancing at the clock every couple of seconds. It was the second to last period of the day and he couldn't wait to see Sokka. Mr. Paku droned on and on about the symbolism in Love Amongst Dragons. Finally, after centuries it seems, the bell rang and class was dismissed. 

He hurried over to AP psych which was just down the hall and settled at his desk. He silently judged himself. He was acting like a needy puppy overly excited at the mere prospect of seeing the first boy he ever kissed. He worried he was going to scare Sokka away if he acted too clingy.

Then Sokka entered the room and smiled as he walked towards Zuko. "Hey, how are you?" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, there was an edge in his voice, and red tinged his cheeks.

"I'm good." He said, the nervousness in his voice was noticeable.

"I'm gonna be honest. I feel kinda weird. I really enjoyed yesterday with you and I'd like to do it again but I'm worried I'll come off as clingy." Sokka looked at Zuko gauging his reaction.

Zuko grinned. "I wanted to say the same thing but I didn't know how."

Relief washed across Sokka's face. "Normally when school ends I go to the library to get work done before practice. I think having a study buddy would be nice."

"I think I'd like to be your study buddy too." 

"I never said anything about you being my study buddy."

Zuko was taken aback "Sorry I-" but he stopped when he noticed the smirk on Sokka's face. "You-" he pointed Sokka and narrowed his eyes at his mischievous grin.

They were cut off as Mr. Bumi called for them to get to their seats. Sokka gave Zuko a smile that made him want to stride across the classroom and kiss Sokka right then and there. Class felt like it lasted an eternity. No matter how hard he tried, his mind always wandered back to Sokka, yearning to feel the pressure of his lips against his.

"Ugh, I thought class would never end." He whined at Sokka when the bell rang. 

"No kidding. Is school ever going to end?"

"Um, I thought that's what the weekends are."

They were buffeted around the hall by people accidentally knocking into them. Zuko winced at each collision. Typically he waited in Mr. Bumi's class for a minute to let the hubbub die down. Sokka held open the door and Zuko slipped into the school's library. He was relieved to see it wasn't particularly crowded with only vague quiet murmurs in the background. Light flooded in through the windows illuminating long rows of books, a computer station, and a comfy area to read. 

Zuko followed Sokka to the back, somewhat secluded part of the library with an old looking set of sofas and a couple bean bag chairs surrounding a low table with a couple abandoned books piled on top of it. Sokka shrugged his bag off his shoulders and it landed on the ground with a dull thud. Then he flopped onto the sofa and patted the spot next to him for Zuko to join, which he obliged.

They paused for a second "I'm fine just ignoring my work and making out instead." Sokka gave a devilish grin as he moved his arm to rest on the back of the couch behind Zuko.

Zuko sighed. "That might be an option for you but I'm taking all AP classes."

He gave Zuko a fond look. "Fine. Just a small kiss to keep me motivated?"

"Here?" Zuko felt suddenly shy as though everyone in the library was staring at him. It was one thing to kiss in a park with strangers almost certainly not paying attention. It was another thing entirely to kiss in a place with people who he would see again and librarians actively watching students. 

Sokka picked up a random textbook from the table and opened it in front of him and Zuko, blocking their faces from sight. "C'mon, please?" Zuko rolled his eyes before shutting them and going in for a brief kiss.

They kept going on like this for the rest of the week, exchanging sweet little kisses in the library and when they parted ways. Zuko loved the warm feeling he got in his chest whenever he was with Sokka. He was the thing Zuko looked forward to most in the day. But, there was a gnawing anxiety at the back of his mind. They would talk and share conversations but both seemed to skirt around the topic of what exactly they were. Zuko wanted Sokka to be his boyfriend. He wanted the promise of permanence and the feeling of being cared about. He worried that Sokka didn't want that and just wanted to keep things casual. He was scared if he asked Sokka for more he'd scare him away.

"I'm really glad you decided to come to my game again." Sokka told Zuko as they were riding together in the car to an away game at Kuruk High.

"Haru is getting tired of covering my shifts," he said, returning Sokka's smile.

"Hopefully we don't have any more accidents with you getting covered in soda," Sokka leaned closer to Zuko and whispered only for him to hear "not that I minded seeing you shirtless."

The combination of Sokka's words and his breath tickling Zuko's ear sent shivers down his spine. He blushed at the embarrassing memory. "Uh, yeah, hopefully." He muttered, feeling flustered. Ideas about going further with Sokka had been starting to creep into his head. Zuko wanted to do more than what they were doing now. He liked gently holding hands and exchanging sweet little kisses but sometimes, when they touched, Zuko wanted nothing more than for Sokka to straddle him and deepen the kiss.

Hakoda pulled into a parking spot and stopped. "I believe that's the door you're supposed to go in." He gestured at one of the entrances to the building.

They got out of the car. Sokka looked at Zuko "I'll see you after the game." Then he gave Zuko a quick peck and jogged off waving at another member of his team. 

Zuko's cheeks were on fire, they had kissed in full view of Hakoda. Anxiety welled up inside of him. This was the first time since he got kicked out that he was alone with a man who wasn't his uncle. After the way his father reacted when Zuko told him he was gay his heart thudded fast knowing Hakoda saw them. 

_ Calm down. _ He tried to tell himself but he could feel an anxiety attack coming like feeling tremors before an earthquake. He hurriedly walked away from Hakoda towards the noisy stadium. His brain was overwhelmed by swirling thoughts. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket hoping to hide their shaking. He rushed to a seat in the middle of the stands and sat down. He pulled his hood up and protectively wrapped his arms around himself. It was all he could do to control his breathing and try to keep it even.  _ In through the nose out through the mouth _ . He repeated to himself with each breath. It took a couple minutes but he managed to calm himself down. Zuko silently thanked Uncle Iroh for teaching him breathing exercises and meditation.

"Popcorn?" Hakoda was sitting a seat away from Zuko to his right and offered him a small container of popcorn that looked like he had just bought it from concessions.

"Sure, thanks." He tentatively took the popcorn. Zuko tried to find a way to distract from him just jogging away from Hakoda. "Where's Aang and Katara?"

"Katara wasn't feeling good and Aang stayed home with her." He gave a small chuckle. "Aang said there was a cure the monks taught him that involved frogs. I told him we appreciated the offer but were just going to stick to chicken noodle soup and sleep.

Zuko scoured his brain for other things to talk to Hakoda about, that weren't his son. "What do you do?"

"Military. I recently picked up a more permanent desk job. Being deployed was hard on Katara."

"Mm," Zuko wished he had something better to say. _Holy spirits, could I be any_ _more awkward?!_

Hakoda sighed and leaned against the row of seats behind them. "I think I first figured it out when Sokka was nine. He asked why boys only ever kiss girls. I told him that they didn't." He gave a loving smile. "Sokka's face lit up and he told me it made sense then he wandered off."

Zuko opened his mouth unsure of how to respond but he was interrupted by the announcer.  _ Thank the spirits. _

This time Sokka played in the first half giving Zuko something to watch. He checked out his athletic physique and felt something deep stir in him. Zuko thought he was starting to figure Agni Kai out but he nearly cheered for the wrong side on more than one occasion.

When it got to halftime Sokka was hanging out with a couple of his team members by the fence that separated the field from the stands. He caught Zuko's eye and waved for him to come over. Zuko started walking down the stands when he saw a pretty brunette girl approach Sokka whose demeanor changed almost instantly. He gave her the same smile he gives Zuko when they kiss. They start talking and Sokka laughs freely. The girl subtly touches Sokka's arm and lingers there. He lost sight of them for a second as he glanced at the handrail.  _ What the fuck?!  _ The girl held Sokka's face in both her hands and they were kissing over the fence. Zuko had never been stabbed in the heart by a knife but he assumed the feeling in his chest was a rough approximation. His body felt like it moved out of his consciousness, he pivoted and started walking away from Sokka and the girl. 

_You should have known you fucking idiot! He doesn't want you, you're just easy. The dumb, nervous, shy, emo kid who will get attached to the first person who even vaguely gives him attention. You should have known this was temporary!_ He felt like his inner monologue was screaming in his head. It was like his father was in his head. _I'm so fucking_ _stupid. I'm so fucking dumb. I'm so fucking ugly. I'm so fucking worthless._

He didn't know where his feet were taking him until he ended up in the middle of an unlit basketball court. It was deserted, the sounds of the announcer and the hubbub of the crowd were behind him. He just sank to the ground. He couldn't fight the boiling, stinging sensation in his eyes anymore. Zuko dissolved into sobs so powerful it was hard to breathe.  _ Father was right. I am unlovable. I'm never going to be happy. Boys will never like me back. I'm pathetic. I shouldn't be reacting like this. I shouldn't be crying, it just proves how weak I am. I deserve to feel this way.  _

It felt like there were two halves to his inner monologue. One relayed outside information translating his perception of what was around him. The second relayed things internally. His brain always assumed the worst of his perceptions. He was used to the mean commentary. But now the innermost part of his head was filled with this hatred and self loathing. 

He ran his fingers through his hair making a fist and squeezing tight until the pulling of his hair became genuinely painful. His body crumpled onto himself minimizing the space he took up, his head resting on his knees and his chest pressed against his thighs. Zuko cried into his forearms, which were covering his face. His breaths came out short and ragged.

"Zuko!" He tightened in on himself more when Sokka's voice called his name.  _ He can't see me like this! _

"Go away." His growl was muffled by his knees.

"Please, just let me explain."

The depression in him suddenly evaporated and was replaced with a burning rage. He sprang to his feet and turned to face Sokka. He screamed "Get the fuck away from me!!! How fucking could you?!!! I'm not your fucking toy!!! Go fuck yourself!!!" 

As quickly as it had boiled over his anger vanished. He was left with a hollow feeling. All of the tension and fight that was in his muscles just a second prior was gone.  _ If he didn't hate you before he does now.  _ His own face expressed the shock he felt at blowing up at Sokka.  _ I'm just like my father. Yelling at people the second they make me mad. I'm just as bad as he is. I'm a monster.  _

There was a surprised and hurt look in Sokka's eyes. "I- I'm sorry. I-" Zuko tried to fix what had so clearly broken but before he could his chin quivered and the tears came back with a renewed vengeance. He buried his face in his hands, expecting Sokka to yell back at him or leave him or both.  _ I've fucked everything up with Sokka. He'd be right for leaving me over this. _

Something about the sound of Sokka's footfalls on the pavement told Zuko he was approaching him tentatively. Sokka's voice was remarkably even but it was stained with worry and confusion. "That was Suki, my ex. She started flirting with me and I was about to tell her about you when she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. I didn't want to." Zuko's muscles tightened when Sokka got within a yard of him. His footfalls stopped in front of Zuko but he refused to look up from his hands. "Zuko, I'm not mad. I'm sorry I hurt you. The thing I want to do most right now is give you a hug."

The negative half of Zuko told him Sokka was lying. Sokka didn't want him. But, Zuko knew Sokka was being honest. He walked forward and buried his face in Sokka's chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." He wanted to explain himself but he couldn't find the words. "My brain, it just spins things up and makes everything seem a thousand times worse than they are. I'm a guy I shouldn't be crying."

Sokka wrapped his arms protectively around Zuko holding him against him. He lay his cheek on the top of Zuko's head. "I understand. And I don't give a shit about you being a guy and crying. I give a shit about you being a guy I like who's crying." Sokka paused seemingly debating if he should say what he wanted to say. "Now is as good a time as any, I don't know about you but I don't want anybody else. I want you." He emphasized 'you', took in a breath and continued. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Sokka's hold around him was firm yet delicate and Zuko had melted into the embrace. As Sokka talked he slowly managed to let go of the anxiety and depression. When Sokka asked him to be his boyfriend his stomach lurched. Words failed Zuko, he took his head off of Sokka's chest and looked up at him nodding.

"Really?" 

"Yes." Zuko responded in a whisper. He gave a choked laugh. "I probably look awful right now."

Sokka held his face and used his thumbs to gently wipe the tears from Zuko's eyes before pulling him into a tender kiss. "Well I think you look perfect."

Zuko's snort was cut off by Sokka kissing him again. Unlike all of their kisses from before this didn't end after a second or two. They both waited, their lips pressed against the other's then Zuko kept kissing Sokka who kissed him back. Their lips glided against each other. Their nerves were suddenly sensitive feeling every slight movement and loving the warm tingling sensation.

When their lips finally broke apart they still stood pressed against each other their noses touching. Then Zuko remembered why he was at the school in the first place. "Shit, your game."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, I should probably get back to my game before Piando decides to murder me." He gave Zuko his goofy grin and grabbed his hand as they walked back to the stadium.

Sokka jumped the fence, running to his coach who gave him a stern look and Zuko pulled his hood up, trying to obscure his puffy red eyes from onlookers. The rest of the game was uneventful with Sokka's team pulling a win. They sat together in the back of the car on the way home Zuko nuzzled his face against Sokka's pec, somewhat liking the masculine scent of sweat on him.

"Next time?" Sokka asked before Zuko left.

Zuko gave Sokka a peck and gently rubbed his nose against Sokka's, their foreheads touching. "Next time."

Just before bed Zuko received a text from Sokka. It was a screenshot of his contact on Sokka's phone. He was now "Zuko (Psychologically Partner/ Boyfriend)."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wants to go further in his relationship with Sokka's and is presented with the perfect opportunity to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I haven't specified in any of the previous chapters any of the character's ages or grades. For the sake of my own sanity, Sokka is an 18 year old Junior and Zuko is a 19 year old Senior. That's why this story is not tagged as being underage. Apart from that enjoy me trying to sound sexy. Idk if this is gonna be any good tbh but here we go.

Zuko didn't get to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he would have liked. That week was the last of the first quarter, the end of Sokka's season, and Haru called in the shifts Zuko owed him. He only got to see Sokka at AP psych and a little after school so they made every second count. There was almost a rough desperation as they held each other kissing like it was their last night on earth. Every time their lips parted Zuko missed Sokka's heat. He also wanted; more. More of Sokka. To do more with Sokka. The night of Sokka's final game it was hard to keep his cool when they exchanged their parting kiss.

"You spend so much time with him I barely get to see you." Iroh complained over dinner but he had a look of pride. He was not remotely surprised when Zuko told him he was dating Sokka. "However, National Tea Appreciation Day is coming up and I'm going to need to go on a business trip to look at teas to get for the shop. You'll be okay being alone for the night tomorrow?"

Zuko's stomach lurched at the idea of being alone and his mind immediately went to Sokka. Being alone with Sokka. "Yes, Uncle. It'll be the weekend, I'm sure nothing will happen. I hope your trip goes well."

"A tea drinking tour. It's a dream come true!" His uncle was clearly excited and Zuko somewhat envied Uncle Iroh's ability to alqays look on the bright side and be cheerful. 

Zuko thought long and hard that night. He decided he would be open with Sokka and that talking in person would be the way to do it. "Would you like a sleepover tomorrow at my place? My uncle will be out of town." He summoned all his courage and clicked send.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed and Sokka had replied. "Yes!"

They arranged the scheduling so he would arrive just as Zuko was finishing up work and the Jasmine Dragon was closing. It was almost impossible to get to sleep that night. Excitement and nervousness ran through Zuko as he tried to figure out how to broach the subject to Sokka. Zuko honestly still hadn't figured out what exactly he wanted. He just knew that he wanted to explore with Sokka.

The next day, Zuko barely had any homework to distract himself since the quarter had just ended. The anticipation for that evening was almost unbearable, it felt like there was a stampede of butterflies in his stomach. Zuko was so used to spending time doing homework he didn't know what to do with himself now that he had free time. His father was always insisting he bring his grades up so his life used to be consumed by tutors, studying for hours straight, and seemingly endless amounts of homework. Yet he never compared to Azula's 5.0 GPA and his father never missed an opportunity to remind him. Sometimes the words hurt more than the strikes themselves.

Zuko was somewhat grateful for his shift that way he had something to do other than obsess over Sokka. Whenever he wasn't fulfilling a customer's order he was gazing at the door waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Zuko nearly dropped a jinxing tea as he was handing it to a customer because at that moment Sokka arrived. _Yes!_

Sokka walked up to the counter. "What's a guy like you doing at a place like this?" He gave Zuko a smolder that Zuko would never admit outloud was actually kinda hot.

"I work here." _Wait, two can play at this game._ He adopted his most professional tone. "Can I get a name for the order?"

Sokka smiled "Zuko's boyfriend."

"Is that with one 'k' or two?"

"Two. And it's a large Cactus Juice by the way. It's very thirst quenching. It's the quenchiest."

It was hard for Zuko to keep a straight face but there still were a few customers milling around. "Coming right up."

As soon as his shift was over he closed as quickly as possible. Sokka offered to help but Zuko said it was fine. Sokka kept on insisting and when he brought up the point "the sooner you're done the sooner we can hang," Zuko gave in.

"Ugh, fine." He shoved a broom in his hands. "Put the chairs up and sweep the floor if you really want to do something."

"You're so bossy." But he gave Zuko a reassuring smile that said he didn't mind.

Within a few minutes the store was closed and they headed upstairs. There was an awkward silence between them as they sat on the couch. "So, what exactly did you have in mind for this evening?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd make it up as I go along." Zuko sayed, embarrassed. _Here goes nothing._ "Sokka, do you want to do more than just kiss?" There was a startled look in his boyfriend's eyes so he tried to backpedal. "I mean only if you want to. We don't have to if you don't want to." He was blushing furiously.

"I don't want to make you feel pressured to do anything you don't want to. I'll be fine if you don't want to." Both the boys looked at each other, blush covering their cheeks. 

"I- I, uh, do want to, but only if you're okay with it." He looked down, unable to meet Sokka's gaze.

"You do?!" Sokka asked, sounding overly surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a teenage guy, what were you expecting?" He raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

"I don't know, you just always seemed to leave room for spirits. I didn't want to ask, I didn't want you to think that I only wanted you for sex or something." For once it seemed as though Sokka was more embarrassed than Zuko.

Desire ignited on Zuko's insides and he was struck with a wave of confidence. "Would you like me to close the distance?" His conversational tone was gone, it was replaced with a sensual growl as his eyes met Sokka's.

Sokka's brain seemed to lag for a second and Zuko began to worry that Sokka wasn't actually into the idea of moving forward with their relationship. Then his eyes went dark like Zuko's. "Bedroom."

Zuko thought his heart might have stopped when Sokka said that one word. His tone held so much authority. Zuko nodded words failing him and he got off the couch scurrying to his room. Just as he was about to get to his door Sokka's arm blocked him as he leaned against the wall. Sokka gave Zuko a hesitant look, asking permission. 

Zuko hadn't noticed he was backing up until he felt his back touched the wall. He gave a tiny nod. Sokka, without hesitation, surged forward. His hands cradled Zuko's neck and moved his head back till he was facing Sokka and he rammed their lips together. Zuko inhaled at the ferocious kiss and Sokka took the parting of his lips as an opportunity to explore Zuko's mouth with his tongue. Zuko moaned into the kiss and his breath hitched as Sokka's thigh came between his legs spreading them apart. 

He was already starting to get hard but at the pressure of Sokka on his groin his dick stood at attention. They were flush against one another and Sokka was rock hard against him as well. Zuko went to wrap his arms around Sokka's shoulders but he caught one of Zuko's hands and brought it down to his ass. He grabbed Sokka's tight, muscular ass and pulled him harder against him. They both let out a groan of pleasure.

Sokka peeled him off the wall and they stumbled into Zuko's bedroom, unwilling to stop kissing. The back of Zuko's knees hit the bed and he flopped onto his back looking up at Sokka. The boy above him whipped off his shirt revealing extremely well defined pecs and abs rippling under the deliciously dark tan shin. He reached down and grabbed the hem of Zuko's shirt making eye contact. Zuko gave another nod and Sokka had pulled his shirt off. Sokka got on the bed straddling Zuko he leaned over and started kissing Zuko's neck as their bulges pressed together.

"Is this okay?" Sokka paused for a second checking in on Zuko.

"Amazing." He didn't think his brain could conjure more than one word right now.

"Can I do more?" The way Sokka asked was sexy and reassuring making Zuko feel like he was melting.

"Please." He begged not caring how he sounded.

Sokka moved his face directly above Zuko's, making eye contact. "You can tell me to stop whenever, okay?"

Zuko gave another nod almost overwhelmed by gentleness yet roughness Sokka somehow showed him at the same time. Then he smirked and suddenly jerked his hips up, bucking their hard cocks together. He and Sokka let out another moan in unison. "You'll tell me too? If you need to?"

"I won't need to. I want this." Then his lips were against Zuko's again. 

He rutted his hips against Zuko's. It was all he could do to keep kissing Sokka. He desperately grasped at the sheets, marveling at the feeling of Sokka's weight on top of him, their bare chests pressed together. Zuko let out a little cry each time Sokka's hips snapped into his. The friction of their dicks rubbing together was already making him feel close, heat started pooling in his stomach.

"I want to touch you." Sokka said, pulling off of him.

Zuko reoriented himself on the bed so his head rested on pillows. Thrill bubbled up inside him but was still hesitant. This was intimate. He would be vulnerable. Subject to judgment. 

The need to feel Sokka's hands on him won out. "Okay."

Sokka kneeled in between Zuko's legs keeping them spread. Something about this position turned Zuko on even more. Sokka looked down at Zuko's jeans, which clearly outlined where his erection was. He gently rubbed the back of his knuckle along the outline, making Zuko shudder. 

Then he slowly lowered his face down, keeping his eyes on Zuko, making sure he was okay. Zuko bit his lip trying to suppress his whimper at the sheer sight of Sokka's face near his crotch. He gave Sokka another nod, he worried his eyes wouldn't convey how much he was begging Sokka to continue.

He kissed up Zuko's dick still on the outside of his jeans then ever so gently dragged his teeth along his head. Zuko's entire body convulsed at this. He squeezed his lips together holding back moans.

Sokka looked up at the muffled sound seemingly proud of the response he elicited. "I want to hear you. It's how I know you're liking what I'm doing."

"You're great. Please don't stop." Zuko panted. Sokka put his hands on Zuko's fly and all Zuko could manage was to whine "mmhmm," before his head dropped back onto his pillows, if he kept watching Sokka touch him he wouldn't last much longer.

Sokka undid his fly tentatively and, for Zuko, tortuously slowly. Even more slowly and even more carefully Sokka slowly pulled the waistband of his boxers down until his dick sprang free. He couldn't stand the waiting anymore. "Please! Do whatever you want! Just touch me Sokka!" he cried out in desperation. 

Maybe it was the way Zuko begged or the amount of pre-cum leaking out of Zuko's slit but Sokka took pity and obliged. A strangled noise he didn't recognize came out of his throat as Sokka's tongue licked up from the base of his shaft all the way to his head before swirling around. 

One of his hands still remained fisted in the sheets but the other went and intertwined with Sokka's hair that had come out of its wolf tail. Sokka's soft lips wrapped around his head taking the tip of Zuko's cock into his warm, wet mouth. His body violently shuddered as Sokka began sucking and bobbing his head. 

It was probably less than a couple minutes before Zuko was warning "I'm close! I'm really cl-" He was tipped over the edge when Sokka suddenly brought his mouth all the way down putting Zuko's dick almost to the back of his throat. He uncontrollably convulsed, riding out the waves of his orgasm. He let go of Sokka's hair, not wanting to force him to stay on his cock but Sokka willingly swallowed Zuko's cum as it shot into his mouth. A little bit leaked out of his mouth, landing on Zuko's hip. Sokka bent over and licked it up then pressed a kiss on his hip.

Zuko breathed heavily, coming down from the high of his climax. The fatigue was already starting to hit him but he refused to give in, wanting to pleasure Sokka. 

"Sokka let me do you too."

"You sure?"

 _No. I have no clue what I'm doing._ "Yes."

Sokka crawled up his body and gave Zuko a loving kiss before they traded positions. _Fuck. What do I do now?_ He tucked his dick back into his boxers and kicked off his pants. Then, he made eye contact with Sokka before unzipping his pants, yanking them off, and tossing them on the ground. Sokka's cock was hard, begging to be taken out. Zuko set it free. 

He tried to copy what Sokka did, licking up and down his boyfriend's shaft. He made a pleased sounding vibration in his throat telling Zuko to keep going. _Here goes nothing._ Zuko's lips wrapped around the thick cock. He bobbed his head up and down trying to figure out a tempo. Sokka moaned as his mouth ran across his dick.

The precum was bitter but Zuko was willing to put up with it if it meant he got to keep hearing Sokka let out groans of pleasure. "Fuck. Zuko. Doing good." 

He started to gain confidence and decided to slowly lower his head, taking more of Sokka into his mouth. Sokka's body was starting to tremble and from the way his boyfriend was sounding he wouldn't last much longer. He sucked harder moving his face faster with a sense of urgency wanting Sokka to cum.

"Babe. I'm close. I'm gonna cum."

Zuko made a noise in his throat to try to tell Sokka he understood but the vibrations it sent Sokka's dick made him cry out as he orgasmed, his cock twitching in Zuko's mouth.

He quickly swallowed, trying to ignore the taste and removed his mouth from Sokka. They both took a moment to catch their breath.

"Hey." Sokka sounded as tired as Zuko felt. "I kinda like cuddling after doing sexy stuff but if you're not into-"

Zuko had moved up the bed and started nuzzling his face into Sokka's muscular chest, draping an arm and a leg across his boyfriend. Sokka took Zuko's hair out of its bun and gently stroked it. 

"I hate to ruin the moment but if you want we can actually get under the covers." Zuko gave Sokka a smile, who in return gave an amused snort.

Soon they were holding each other underneath the blankets. "Did you have fun, Zuko?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah. How did I not know you existed until this year?" Sokka wondered out loud as though he wanted to know why he couldn't have done this sooner with Zuko.

"I didn't go to your school."

"Oh, where'd you go."

"Some expensive private school in Republic City."

"You never talk about your past. I know what your dick looks like but I barely know anything about your life before this school year."

Part of Zuko never wanted to disclose anything. He would keep his trauma in a little box and then one day he would die. But he wanted to be honest with Sokka. He remembered how good it felt to talk about his mom leaving. _He deserves to know._ "I'm scared to tell you because I'm worried you'll see me differently. Have you heard of Fire Nation Inc.?"

"Yeah. They make technology and stuff."

"My father is the CEO and owner. When I told him I was gay he- he did this to me and told me he never wanted to see me again."

Sokka was quiet for a second. "I thought something along those lines. You always seemed to get nervous whenever people moved quickly around you or touched you. I just never imagined he gave you that scar."

"My father he," Zuko felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "He grabbed me and shoved my face into the fireplace." He was half surprised that he didn't cry when he said this but he was numb. It was probably just his brain trying to protect itself from the pain.

Sokka's grip tightened around him and he held him protectively, which Zuko found very comforting. "Thanks for telling me. Did he face any consequences for what he did?"

Zuko let out a humorless laugh. "That wasn't the first time he hurt me. It's why my mom ran away, he hurt her too. Ozai runs a multi billion dollar company and he has the local police in his pocket. He's too powerful and too rich to face consequences."

Sokka kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." 

He didn't respond, he just nuzzled into Sokka's chest more, eventually they fell asleep together in Zuko's bed. Zuko did feel like a great burden had been lifted off of him. The trauma of what his father did was still there but with Sokka it hurt less.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is having fun on vacation with Sokka but he's trying to find the best way to tell him how much he really cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alluded to suicide.

Zuko's and Sokka's relationship only continued to flourish for the next month. Whenever they had spare time they spent it with each other. Every time Zuko looked into Sokka's smiling face he felt like he was falling in love with him all over again.

Zuko realized he loved Sokka when he took him on a surprise date to a park for a picnic. Zuko sat against a tree while Sokka laid his head in Zuko's lap as he stroked his hair. The leaves were just starting to change colors and they sat in silence admiring the view. Zuko realized two things in that moment. He had never felt this way about anyone else before and there is no place in the world he would rather be than with Sokka. Now he just needed to figure out how to tell him. 

Zuko thought about all of this as he leaned his head against Sokka's shoulder. They were sharing a pair of earbuds and watching the horror movie _Ko the Face Stealer_ on Sokka's phone during a long car trip. Sometimes Sokka's family rented a lake cabin and they had a long weekend because of Avatar Day. Sokka had invited Zuko along and he was excited to spend time with his boyfriend.

Zuko raised an eyebrow when Hakoda put him and Sokka in the same room with one bed. Sokka leaned over and whispered in his ear. "He said it was gonna happen either way so he was just making sure he was out of earshot." Zuko thought his cheeks might actually burst into flames. Sokka just laughed at the aghast expression on his face. 

They had a lot of fun swimming and canoeing on the lake. They lay out in the hammock gazing up at the stars and roasting marshmallows around a small bonfire. Zuko and Sokka stayed up late talking in bed. Sokka revealed that his mother died in a car crash. Zuko explained how his uncle went from conservative to the most supportive person in his family. Uncle Iroh reexamined his belief after his son Lu Ten died and it was written in his note that he couldn't dishonor the family by being gay.

He tried to find the right time to tell Sokka he loved him but he always stopped himself. _What if Sokka doesn't feel that way. What if he thinks I'm moving too quickly or being possessive?_

Zuko tried not to show it but he was worried that something might be going on with Sokka. Once or twice he would zone out, gazing at Zuko's face. Other times he would find Sokka with the little wrinkle between his eyes he always got whenever he was solving a problem in his head. Everytime he asked about it, Sokka said it was nothing, but that didn't stop Zuko's anxiety ridden brain from worrying.

On their final night in the cabin Sokka and Zuko were holding each other in bed. They lay on their sides facing each other. "Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you- are you- um. Are you happy with our relationship?" Sokka's tone sounded nervous. 

Zuko's heart sank like a rock. _Is he not happy with our relationship? Did I do something wrong?_ "Um. Yeah you make me really, really happy. Are you not happy with it?"

"No! Of course not. I just wanted to let you know that, um, you're really special to me and you have pretty eyes and it's hard to be sarcastic around you cuz you distract me and I really, really like you." Sokka awkwardly rambled and Zuko was thoroughly confused. Sokka saying these kind things made him think Sokka was winding up to end their relationship but he just said he was happy.

"You're really special to me too." The inflections on Zuko's voice made his statement sound more like a question wondering what in the name of the spirits Sokka was trying to say.

"Ugh, I don't know how to say this and I don't know how to tell you." He was genuinely frustrated making Zuko more confused.

"It's okay Sokka, I'll love you no matter what." _Shit that was out loud wasn't it?_ Zuko hadn't meant to confess his love, he just panicked saying the first thing that came to his mind, trying to comfort Sokka. There was a dead silence between them. Sokka looked taken aback.

"I-" the pause in Sokka's reply lasted a millisecond but Zuko's anxiety made it feel like a thousand years. "I've been trying to tell you I loved you all weekend." 

They looked into the others eyes and then burst into snorts of laughter. "I love you too." Zuko said before giving Sokka a brief peck on the lips.

"I love how pretty your eyes are." Sokka planted a gentle kiss on Zuko's brow. "I love how when you smile it's the most beautiful thing in the world." He placed another little kiss on Zuko's lips. "I love you scars and all." He kissed Zuko's left cheekbone.

Zuko didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to compliments and he felt overwhelmed by the feelings for Sokka that bubbled up at his words. He just leaned forward and kissed Sokka. At first it was delicate and sweet but soon it morphed into something hungry and desperate.

Over the last month they had taken almost every opportunity they had gotten to jack off or blow or grind against each other but they hadn't gone all the way, yet. Zuko felt emboldened enough to be honest and tell Sokka exactly what he wanted. "I'm happy to just keep making out and I know that love doesn't equate to sex but I also really want you to fuck me."

"Spirits, I've been hoping would say that for so long." Sokka got off the bed and quickly grabbed lube and condoms out of his bag. They were both already shirtless dressed in nothing but their underwear and when Sokka faced Zuko he could see the large bulge.

Zuko suddenly felt nervousness knot in his stomach. _Holy shit. I'm about to lose my virginity. What if I'm bad at it?_ He was excited. He had been wondering, hoping to feel Sokka's dick inside him but he still couldn't keep the nervous thoughts from rushing in.

Sokka straddled his hips and saw the nervous expression on his boyfriend's face. "Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you're not ready. It's okay." 

Zuko was reminded why he wanted to fuck Sokka when he looked down at him with a kind smile. "I'm sure. Just be gentle, please." 

"Of course." 

Then Sokka backed up so he was sitting between Zuko's legs and grabbed a pillow. He put it under Zuko's hips, propping them up then gripped Zuko's waistband and made eye contact. Zuko nodded and Sokka pulled his boxers off. He felt vulnerable but he trusted Sokka.

Sokka lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed one inside of Zuko. He couldn't help but let out a whimper as Sokka started fingering him, pulling in and out, his hands gripped the sheets at the new feeling. His body soon got acclimated to the intrusion. "Is it okay if I put another one in?"

"Yes."

He let out another moan as his hole was stretched more. Sokka's fingers pushed in, slowly and deliberately relaxing the tight muscle. "One more?" Zuko's response was more of a pleading whine than an actual word.

Sokka's fingers worked at him. "Babe, breathe." Sokka said gently. He didn't even realize he was holding in his breath. He let out a gentle exhale and Sokka managed to push into the tight ring. He reveled at the feeling of fullness. After a minute or two of fingering Zuko, gently forcing his hold to open up Sokka asked. "Hey, I think you're ready. Do you want to go forward with this?" 

Zuko nodded again. Sokka's greased up hand gripped Zuko's throbbing cock and stroked it as Sokka crawled up Zuko's body. "I just want to make sure you enjoy this." He whispered before kissing Zuko. Then he let go of Zuko who heard the sound of a ripping foil package. Sokka rolled the condom on, lubed up his dick, and lined himself up with Zuko's entrance, holding his hips in place. 

Zuko looked up at his boyfriend. "I want you. I want this." As soon as Zuko gave confirmation Sokka sank his hips into Zuko. He moaned as currents of pleasure ran up his spine.

Sokka remained still for a moment making sure Zuko's body was accommodating his width. "Fuck, you're so tight." Sokka whispered as he began to move. Zuko wrapped his legs around Sokka's hips and fisted his hands into his pillow. "Holy fuck, you feel so good!" Sokka murmured into Zuko's neck. Gently thrusting into Zuko, eliciting a moan each time, Sokka intertwined his fingers with Zuko's using his other hand to keep himself propped up.

Zuko let go of the pillow and used his free hand to stroke his own cock. The sensation of Sokka fucking him and electric sensation of his dick became almost overwhelmingly pleasurable. At one point Sokka hit his sweet spot making his back arch. "There. Right there." Zuko could barely string two words together.

Sokka obliged, ramming into his prostate. He let out desperate whining sounds as Sokka's grunts and thrusts got more erratic. Zuko too felt the build up inside of himself. "Spirits, I'm close." Sokka grunted as his hips started to thrust harder and faster into Zuko.

"Sokka, you feel amazing inside me. You're so fucking hot. I love you." The words tumbled out of Zuko and with that Sokka's body convulsed. With a couple more quick strokes Zuko came all over his chest. He had never cum so hard before.

They both breathed heavily and Sokka rolled off of Zuko who suddenly felt empty, his body missed the rock hard cock pounding into it. After a moment of panting Sokka took the condom off and put it in the trash. He grabbed a tissue and wiped Zuko's cum off his chest for him, before tossing that too.

"Did you-"

"You were so good." Zuko cut off Sokka's question and nervous look by pulling him into a passionate kiss. They were both lethargic but they pulled their underwear back on and settled in for the night, holding each other close.

"So, that was your first time, right?" Sokka whispered over Zuko's shoulder. 

Zuko was the little spoon. After being vulnerable like that he felt like he needed to be in Sokka's safe arms. The world was a shitty and cruel place but, as childish as it may have seemed, he felt like Sokka's embrace was all he needed to protect himself from it. "Yeah. I'm glad it was. I'm glad it was with you. Although, if I'm being honest, all my firsts have been with you."

"This is my first time being with a guy. I'm glad it was you too." Sokka nuzzled his face into Zuko's neck.

"I'm glad I took AP Psych, it led to me meeting you."

"Does that mean you'll let me borrow your notes?"

Zuko let out a snort. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done!!! NGL all this just started with me thinking what if the ATLA characters went to high school. I had a little idea and I expected to right a short story that I wouldn't publish. Aaaannnddd now I've written 20,000 words (give or take).
> 
> Okay, there was nowhere else to put this but in this AU Katara's mom was an investigative journalist looking in to Fire Nation Inc. and Ozai had her killed in a care crash. The reason Katara doesn't like Zuko is because she suspects Ozai/Fire Nation Inc.'s involvement, has done research, and recognizes Zuko as the former heir to the company.
> 
> I'm already planning another zukka fic. I live for the comments! Y'all are great I'm just too shy to respond! Thanks for all the kudos, it means so much!


End file.
